


social butterfly

by whatacutename



Category: Pitch Perfect (Movies)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Fluff and Angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-08
Updated: 2020-09-08
Packaged: 2021-03-06 14:41:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,848
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26360590
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whatacutename/pseuds/whatacutename
Summary: Chloe Beale was the biggest ‘social butterfly’ you could ever possibly meet. So, when the rare occasions popped up where she was the opposite of that, her loved ones tend to worry about the bubbly redhead.
Relationships: Chloe Beale & Beca Mitchell, Chloe Beale/Beca Mitchell
Comments: 8
Kudos: 42





	social butterfly

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own any characters or lyrics. Lyrics from a mix of songs by Cimorelli.
> 
> Warning: mention of an eating disorder towards the end.
> 
> Enjoy!

_Chloe Beale was the biggest ‘social butterfly’ you could ever possibly meet. So, when the rare occasions popped up where she was the opposite of that, her loved ones tend to worry about the bubbly redhead. She has always been the same ever since she was that four-year-old little girl starting school all determined to make lots of friends._

_However, not everybody likes people who are as out there as Chloe._

_As Chloe grew older and started her journey through high school, she was slowly losing all those friends she’d met when she was a child, but that never stopped her from being the way she was. She never apologised for being the way she was and was always told that she should embrace her unique ways. They helped shape her personality. Yeah, sometimes she lacked boundaries with others, like when she barged into Beca’s shower during the younger girl’s freshman year in college but, all her actions and decisions were all from the goodness of her heart. And had she not done that three years ago, she might not have befriended the brunette, who slowly started to become her best friend._

_Once Aubrey had graduated and moved on with her life, Chloe felt lost and was seeking a new friend she could become close with like she was with Aubrey. Of course, she was still remarkably close friends with the slightly taller blonde but, she no longer saw her as often as she used to when they were in college together. And so, she got close with Beca, as friends at first before the pair had started developing feelings for each other and shared a kiss after they won the worlds. From then on, the two had started a relationship._

_When Chloe was painfully quiet, it usually meant that the redhead was not ok._

_All the girls were used to Chloe being loud and wanting to know everyone’s business all the time. She liked to be a bit of an ‘agony aunt’ to the other Bellas girls and wanted to be their shoulder to cry on should they ever need it and be one they could go to if they needed to talk which, a lot of them did. Especially Jessica, who she had started getting close to over the past few months._

Today was one of Chloe’s bad days. 

It was currently 2:30pm.

Huffing as she walked into the Bellas house and slamming the door behind her, Chloe chucked her bag on the floor beside the table in the hallway that had a mix of keys on and a fruit bowl. She slipped off her shoes and dragged her feet up the stairs heading to her room. Again, slamming the door behind her and flopping face down onto her bed as tears slipped down her cheeks, hugging and clinging onto her girlfriend’s pillow.

“Well, that was rude!” Amy scoffed and passed a comment over the redhead.

“Amy don’t be like that. You know what Chlo’s like, she wouldn’t ignore anyone on purpose. She probably didn’t hear you. Maybe something’s wrong, or she is just had a bad day. Don’t take it personally!” Stacie replied rolling her eyes from the kitchen counter where she was studying for her upcoming exam as she saw the redhead come in and heard Amy call her but, Amy got no response from the senior, who had failed her Russian Literature class again, meaning she had to retake the whole year for the third time.

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_**7pm.** _

“DINNER’S READY BITCHES!!” Amy shouted from the top of her lungs to get everyone’s attention throughout the house after Jessica and Ashley had cooked for them all. A tradition they did every Monday night. They would take it in turns every week to cook for the group one day a week and had decided it would be the first day of the week. They always ate dinner around this time when they had their weekly dinner thing.

All the girls soon appeared around the table talking among themselves as Jessica and Ashley served the food out to them all. Both Beca and Chloe’s spaces at the table were empty. Beca was not quite home yet from her day and Chloe still hadn’t come out of her room since she got in several hours ago.

“Where’s Chlo?” Emily commented noticing the quietness and missing redhead from the table.

“I haven’t seen her since she rudely ignored me earlier!” Amy scoffed yet again in response.

“Amy!” Stacie warned and sharply kicked her foot into Amy’s leg under the table.

“I’ll go up and check on her. Babe, can you finish serving up everyone’s plates of food?” Jessica questioned with a small smile on her face to her girlfriend to finish preparing the food for their friends. Ashley gave a small nod and a sympathetic smile and Jessica placed a small kiss on the slightly taller brunette’s cheek and headed on upstairs to the room belonging to the redhead and Beca.

“Chlo?” Jessica softly spoke after clearing her throat and giving a soft knock on the door so that she didn’t startle the redhead or wake her if she was sleeping. Jessica saw Chloe enter her room in a huff earlier when she had arrived home and knew the look on Chloe’s face meant that she wanted some space and that is what she gave her friend. Yet, once she heard the girls say that Chloe hadn’t left her room since she returned home, she grew a little worried and wanted to check on the older woman, who Jessica considered to be one of her best friends, especially amongst the group.

Jessica got no response. She let out a small sigh and tried again. Calling Chloe’s name and proceeding to knock slightly on the door again, hoping maybe Chloe just hadn’t heard her the first time. But again, no response. 

“I only came up to check on you. I hope you’re ok. I don’t like seeing you sad. I understand if you just want some space. I respect that. I’ll make sure none of the girls disturb you. I just want to let you know that dinners on the table. It was Ashley and I’s turn to cook for you all this week. I can bring it up for you if you aren’t in the mood to sit round the table with us all…text me what you want if you don’t want to talk. Love you Chlo!” Jessica smiled as she spoke softly through the door to her friend before heading back off downstairs to the rest of the girls.

Jessica let Ashley know to put some food onto Chloe’s plate and just leave it in the kitchen. She had a feeling she knew Chloe wouldn’t be coming down to join them all. **_Some_** of the girls were a bit too much to handle when you weren’t feeling your best. Ashley gave her a look and Jessica gave a sad look to her girlfriend and shrugged before going back into the dining room to the others. They soon tucked into their meal making small talk about their day.

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Halfway through the meal Beca waltzed thrrough the door letting out a deep sigh dropping her bag down next to Chloe's and frown made it’s way onto her face. Chloe never left her bag lay around like this. She always took it up to their room. Beca slipped off her shoes and made her way to the dining room where she heard voices coming from.

 ** _"Oh shit! It's our weekly dinner thing!"_** Beca cursed herself after remembering wht day it was. She was home rather late tonight and it completely slipped her mind that it was dinner night tonight.

“Guys! I am SO sorry! I completely forgot tonight was dinner night. I feel awful. I wouldn’t have stayed so late at the station on purpose. I feel awful…” Beca spoke walking into the room all the girls were in, eating dinner and trailed off as she noticed an empty space next to the one she would be sat in, noticing she wasn’t the only girl missing from dinner.

_**Chloe. Chloe was missing.** _

Beca knew the redhead was home. She had saw her bag in the hallway where she had just placed down her own after coming through the door.

“Wait! Where’s Chlo? I know she’s home; her bag’s in the hallway!” Beca spoke looking around the room waiting for an answer from one of them.

Jessica got up from the table quickly and grabbed Beca’s hand, pulling her into the kitchen before any of the girls could respond, since most of them didn’t know either, only that the redhead wasn’t joining them for dinner and before Amy could give a shitty comment. Beca frown slightly at the contact from Jessica looking down at their hands as Jessica closed the door behind them.

“I’m worried about Chlo. I saw her go straight to her room when she came home several hours ago, and she didn’t look very happy. Like, sad. I heard Amy and Stacie briefly talking and Stacie had mentioned that Chloe hadn’t come out of her room since she got home. I left Ash finishing serving up the food and went to check on her, but she wouldn’t respond to me. I know when she is like this she just likes her space, so I gave her that and told her she didn’t have to come down and join us if she didn’t want to and that I’d bring her food up to her if she wanted but, again there was no response. She was fine when she left this morning.” Jessica explained to Beca as the small brunette listened intently wondering what could be wrong with her girlfriend.

“Thanks for letting me know Jess. I’ll go check on her now and see if she’ll talk to me. It’s been quite a while since she’s not been herself and I hate seeing her when she gets like that. She was a little sad all of yesterday when we were out on our date but, I thought she was just tired from all the work she’s got to do for exams. Maybe it’s something more. I just want my little sunshine back.” Beca let out a little sigh and gave Jessica a small smile before excusing herself and heading upstairs to the room she shared with Chloe.

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

“Chlo?” Beca softly spoke knocking on the bedroom door that belonged to herself and Chloe, waiting to see if she got a response instead of just barging in since it’s also her room and she could totally do that.

She got no response and let out a small sigh before grabbing the door handle and opening the door, slipping inside and closing it again behind herself. She slipped off her clothes and pulled on a long t-shirt, tied her hair into a messy bun and then joined her girlfriend in bed.

“Chlo?” Beca tried again for the third time and instead of getting a response, she just got a redhead turning over and snuggling herself into her neck and sighing deeply as the tears started to fall (again) down Chloe’s cheeks. Of course, Beca instantly wrapped her arms around her girlfriend and held her in a close embrace kissing the top of her forehead and brushing strands of hair from Chloe’s beautiful, but tear-stained, face.

Beca wanted to talk to Chloe and ask what was wrong but, she knew that when her girlfriend was crying, the best thing she could do, for now at least, was to just be there for support and hold the redhead as she cried. She gave Chloe’s forehead a couple more kisses stroking her back with one hand and the other playing with the fiery red locks. She knew Chloe loved it when people played with her hair and found it comforting. It was then that Beca noticed that Chloe was wearing her tatty hoodie. She knew her girlfriend must really be hurting over something to be wearing this. Considering it didn’t really fit her properly but, she always wore it when she was sad, insisting that it smelt of Beca and it was comforting. She’d mostly wear it when Beca was away but, would also where it whenever she was sad.

After what seemed like ages, Beca went to speak after noticing Chloe had calmed down and her breathing had changed to softer, but when she looked down she noticed Chloe was fast asleep clinging onto the front of Beca’s shirt and her face buried in the crook of her neck. Beca let a small sigh escape her lips as she lent down and placed a small kiss to the corner of Chloe’s mouth before joining the redhead in the land of sleep.

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The couple seemed to have slept from that moment all the way through the night to the next morning. Beca slowly awoke from her slumber as the light from the sun outside shone through the windows due to the curtains not being closed before the pair had fell asleep. She stirred slightly and noticed that there was a damp patch on her shirt and a redhead still clung onto her as if her life depended on it. She gave Chloe’s forehead a small kiss before reaching her hand over to grab her phone and check the time.

“Chlo, baby? It’s time to wake up now, it’s almost 10!” Beca softly spoke encouraging her girlfriend to wake up from her slumber as she caressed the redhead’s cheek.

Beca softly spoke her girlfriend’s name again, this time closer to her ear and soon a sleepy redhead started stirring and waking from her slumber letting out a soft groan at the light lighting up the room from outside. It was too bright for her tired eyes.

“Hey, sleepy head.” Beca softly smiled and placed a kiss to Chloe’s lips. “Good morning! We slept for over 12 hours!” Beca commented as a little chuckle escaped from between her lips as she thought back to the time when she’d come to check on Chloe yesterday evening after returning home and noticing her girlfriend missing from the dinner table.

Chloe let out a soft groan as a form of reply.

“Do you want to talk about it? Tell me what’s going on in here.” Beca spoke tapping her finger against Chloe’s forehead. “I’m here Chlo. I always have and I always will be. You can talk to me. You can tell me anything. Please talk to me. I hate seeing you like this. I’m supposed to be the grumpy raincloud in the relationship.” Beca softly spoke to her girlfriend adding the last part on the end and giving another little chuckle to try and lighten the mood a little bit from Chloe’s sadness.

Chloe just stayed silent and shook her head burying her face further into Beca’s chest. Beca didn’t know what to do now. She’d encouragingly told Chloe that she was there for her to talk to about what was bothering her but, if Chloe didn’t want to talk then what more could she do. She wasn’t going to force her girlfriend to talk.

“Ok, well, I want you to know that when you’re ready to talk to me about what’s making you sad then, I’m here ready and waiting. I hate seeing you like this Chlo. I just want my little ray of sunshine back. I love you with every inch of my heart Chloe Anne Beale.” Beca sighed and kissed Chloe’s forehead and cheek again going back to playing with Chloe’s hair like she was doing last night, and Chloe let a silent tear roll down her cheek.  
\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

“I don’t know what to do anymore! Please help me. I just want my little ray of sunshine back!” Beca exclaimed with her phone pressed up to her ear walking back from her shift at the station a few days later. She’d called the only person she knew who, might be able to help the situation, Aubrey Posen. Chloe’s other best friend. If anyone knew what else to try with Chloe when she was in this state, then it was the former Bellas leader.

“I’ve tried everything I can think of to try and get her to talk to me or even just leave the bedroom and she won’t budge. I haven’t heard her voice in what feels like forever Bree and I don’t know what else to do. I’ve told her over and over again that I’m here for her when and if she wants to talk and it doesn’t seem like she’s listening. We’re usually really open and honest with each other since we started the whole relationship thing and she’s had a few little, bumps in the road, but none ever to this extent where she won’t even talk to me. Help! Please Aubrey.” Beca added pleading with the blonde as she gave out a sigh at Aubrey starting to talk and advise the brunette on what to do.

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

“Chlo. I know you’re probably sick and tired of hearing my voice but, I feel helpless right now. You’re obviously really hurting, and I don’t know what else I can do to help because, you won’t even talk to me.” Beca started as she knelt on the floor facing Chloe, who was wrapped up under the duvets in bed. The same spot she seems to have been in for several days now. Only moving to use the bathroom and drink some water Beca insisted she drank. She hadn’t even been going to her classes.

“I know you probably want space and wish I wasn’t constantly in your ear trying to encourage you to talk to me but, it hurts me seeing you like this and not knowing what I can do to help. You won’t even talk to me and I have no idea what’s upsetting you. I want to protect you Chlo, from whatever has hurt you but, you won’t even talk to me. I don’t know what else to do or say to you. I can’t force you into talking and I only want you to talk if and when you’re comfortable. But its been several days now and I’m running out of ideas to try and help you!” Beca sighed in a soft tone. She wasn’t mad at Chloe for not talking. Just frustrated to think that her girlfriend couldn’t talk to her about what she was going through. She stroked Chloe’s hair out of her face as she stared into space.

“Anyway, I made you this. Please, listen to it. I poured my heart and soul into this and I need you to listen to it while I’m at the station. I wrote it for you Chlo. I mean every single word and I hope that maybe once you’ve listened to it, you’ll finally be able to talk to me. If not, then I don’t know what more I can do. I love you Chloe Anne Beale. Always and forever! I know we haven’t been together intimately for very long but, you’re my person Chlo, that much I know.” Beca finished as she leant over and up a little bit to kiss Chloe’s forehead before getting up off the floor and leaving the USB stick on Chloe’s beside table along with her laptop for Chloe to listen to what she’d made for her on and heading out the door ready for her shift at the station.

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It was about 40 minutes after Beca had gave her little speech to her girlfriend and left that Chloe decided to move. The redhead grabbed her laptop, reaching over for the USB stick and deciding to see what the brunette had made for her. She opened up the one folder on the memory stick that was named after her and opened up the music file. She plugged in her headphones and pressed play.

Beca’s voice started singing a few seconds after Chloe had hit play. 

Chloe loved hearing her girlfriend sing. Her voice was so soothing.

_**There’s more to you than the fact** _

_**That you think you’re tough** _

_**There’s more to you on the days** _

_**When you’ve had enough** _

_**I know you wanna push everyone away** _

_**But that’s only gonna cause you more pain** _

_**‘Cause you don’t have to do everything on your own** _

_**You’ve been going through a lot, all alone** _

_**You don’t have to feel this forever** _

_**Baby tell me the truth** _

_***** _

  
_**I think this girl is my kryptonite** _

_**She got inside my mind** _

_**She’s taking my heart tonight** _

_**She’s got the nicest eyes** _

_**And I think I’m going blind** _

_**She’s kryptonite** _

_***** _

  
_**You’ve lost your faith in you** _

_**Don't wanna see this through** _

_**You looked to other people** _

_**For what you should do** _

_**And you don’t wanna hear it** _

_**But I know that this will make you stronger** _

_**You think you can’t make it any longer** _

_**But that’s not the truth** _

_**When you look you’ll only see your flaws** _

_**You forget all the things that make you strong** _

_**But you never will be too far gone** _

_**You’re never a lost cause, no you’re not** _

_***** _

  
_**I think this girl is my kryptonite** _

_**She got inside my mind** _

_**She’s taking my heart tonight** _

_**She’s got the nicest eyes** _

_**And I think I’m going blind** _

_**She’s kryptonite** _

_***** _

  
_**You’re not broken** _

_**You’re not wrong** _

_**You are standing** _

_**You are strong** _

_**And even when you start to fall** _

_**You will rise and carry on** _

  
_**She’s kryptonite** _

By the end of the song Chloe was shaking with tears streaming down her cheeks.

Beca had written this song. Just for her. To cheer her up and remind her how loved she was by the brunette. She couldn’t believe the effort Beca had put into all of this. The beautiful words and all the hard work she would have made to put this all together and sing it for Chloe. It made her heart skip a beat and she couldn’t believe how much she loved the brunette already romantically after only 4 weeks of dating, as she quickly grabbed her phone, selecting Beca’s contact and pressing the call button, sniffing as she placed the phone to her ear and waiting for her girlfriend to pick up. She had to talk to her and she knew Beca would be so thankful to finally hear her girlfriend’s voice again.

“Chlo? Hey baby!” Beca answered with a little worry in her tone of voice as she didn’t know how this call was going to go. She let a sigh of relief escape her lips as she heard the sound of her girlfriend’s voice respond to her finally.

“I’m sorry. I love you so much. I..I think I owe you an explanation.” Chloe mumbled.

“Hey. You have nothing to be sorry for. I’m just thankful to hear your voice again. Whenever you’re ready to tell me what’s going on in that beautiful head of yours then I’m ready with waiting ears to listen to whatever is bothering you baby!” Beca replied with a small smile on her face after finally hearing her girlfriend talk for the first time in almost 2 whole weeks.

“I love you Bec. So much. More than I have ever loved anyone in my life. When you get home, we’ll talk. I’ll tell you everything.” Chloe nodded to herself and wiped away her tears with the back of her hand as she gave a small sniff. Tears continued to roll down her cheeks.

“I’ll be home soon baby. I’ll bring you some food. What do you want?” Beca questioned knowing that when Chloe had one of her episodes like this that she wouldn’t eat.

“Pizza?” Chloe asked hopeful.

“You got it. Right, I need to go! I love you weirdo.” Beca softly spoke into the phone.

“I love you more!” Chloe replied with a teary smile before the pair hung up.  
\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A couple of hours later Beca returned home to a relatively empty house. Only a few of the other girls were home. She slid off her boots and headed on upstairs with the pizza box and into her room she shared with Chloe.

Once in the room she smiled slightly at seeing her girlfriend sat up in bed, leaning against the headboard and reading a book looking a lot better than she had done for the past few days.

“Hey you!” Beca softly spoke so to not startle her girlfriend.

Chloe looked up after hearing the voice and smiled to her girlfriend. She closed her book and placed it on her bedside table before opening and holding up the duvet to invite Beca into the bed with her. Beca put the pizza box down in front of Chloe and proceeded to change into some comfier clothes before slipping into bed with the redhead.

“I’ve missed you. I’m sorry for pushing you away!” Chloe sighed after locking lips on Beca’s and exchanging a few small kisses with the brunette.

“I’ve missed you too. It’s ok baby. Did you listen to what was on the USB? Did you like it?” Beca questioned biting her lip.

“I loved it. It made me cry so much. I don’t deserve you.” Chloe smiled brightly thinking back to listening to the song Beca recorded and wrote for her.

“Oh baby you deserve me. It’s me who doesn’t deserve you Chlo. You’re perfect and I’m the luckiest raincloud in the world that your little sunshine self, chose me to love. Chose me as your person." Beca smiled softly.

”You’re my favourite person and I love you so much Beca ‘effin’ Mitchell.” Chloe smirked with a little giggle as she cupped Beca’s cheeks with her hands and leaned in for another kiss. “Ok, so there’s something you should know. About the reason for my…behaviour recently.” Chloe added after pulling away from kissing Beca with a small sigh as she looked down sadly.

“A few of the guys in my Ruissian Lit class were making comments about me. It’s been going on for weeks now but, it’s only been recently that I’ve let them get to me. Turns out Tom, my ex, is the brother of one of them and he’d told his brother loads of personal things about me, like...private things and they decided to pass comments every time they walk past me in the hallway and every time I enter the classroom. I was just brushing it off at first but, it then started getting more…personal and y’know.” Chloe let out a sigh telling Beca what had been going on after Beca wrapped her arms around the redhead. Chloe felt safe and protected in the small brunette’s arms. “They were making comments about my body. About things I’ve always been insecure about and it just brought back memories of my high school days and everything with my eating disorder. They were making comments about me now being a lesbian and they were being hurtful and rude. I’m sorry I didn’t tell you sooner. I just felt sick to the stomach thinking about it all. I just wanted to curl into a ball and disappear.” Chloe explained as tears started slipping down her cheeks as Beca’s breath caught in her throat at Chloe’s confession. She wasn’t expecting this at all.

Beca moved a hand up to Chloe’s cheeks, wiping away the older girl’s tears and placing kisses where the tears dropped down her cheeks. “We’re going to go to the principle first thing in the morning. They’re not going to get away with hurting you like this. They’re rude and disrespectful little twerps and they should be thankful I haven’t gone after them yet, because trust me I’d kill them if I ever see them!” Beca exclaimed raging about what Chloe had told her but, trying to keep her cool to not scare her girlfriend. “You’re beautiful Chlo and you’re not your mistakes. You’re the most generous and loving soul in the world and you’re everything the world needs. You’re everything I need. I love you with all of my heart. More than I’ve ever loved anyone and I want you in my life forever. Chloe Anne Beale, you’re the sunshine to my raincloud and you constantly make me want to be a better person.” Beca added holding Chloe in her arms and kissing the redhead’s forehead comfortingly.

“I love you Bec!” Chloe mumbled against her chest as she’d snuggled into the brunette’s neck for comfort.

“I love you Chlo! Forever and always!” Beca replied softly as she lifted Chloe’s face up with her finger by the redhead’s chin and looked lovingly into the bright blue eyes belonging to her girlfriend. “You’re my kryptonite!” Beca added with a smile on her face and leaning in capturing Chloe’s soft plump lips with her own and sharing kisses with the redhead before the pair let their tongues slip inside each other’s mouths and battled against each other for dominance, totally forgetting the pizza box on the duvet between them as they got lost in each other’s mouths.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!
> 
> Any comments or feedback would be much appreciated.


End file.
